Malchik Gay?
by ofiai17
Summary: Cagalli selalu merasa ada yang salah dengan Athrun. Ia selalu merasa bahwa kekasihnya itu memiliki bakat untuk menjadi… Ng.. homoseksual?


_**Disclaimer: GS/GSD milik Bandai-Sunrise...**_

* * *

Cagalli selalu merasa ada yang _salah_ dengan Athrun.

Ia selalu merasa bahwa kekasihnya itu memiliki _bakat_ untuk menjadi…

Um… _homoseksual?_

Kecurigaannya diawali dari hal-hal trivial macam..

_Warna kulit, jari, dan model rambut..._

Harus ia akui bahwa warna kulit kekasihnya itu memang putih -menandingi putihnya baju yang habis direndam Bay-ehm-pemutih pakaian. Kulit wajahnya juga bersinar dan tanpa jerawat seperti lampu Phil-koreksi-seperti model iklan Pon-piiiiiip. Bahkan seorang Cagalli Yulla Atha pun jadi iri karena itu. Ia pikir, bukankah seharusnya tentara itu berkulit lebih gelap? Seperti Dearka misalnya? Apa kekasihnya itu kinclong seperti itu karena rajin luluran dan mandi kembang tujuh rupa? _Ah.._ tapi setelah ditelaah lebih lanjut toh Yzak juga sama putihnya… Bahkan Shinn lebih putih lagi. Putri salju yang konon kata primbon berkulit seputih salju sesuai namanya itu juga sampai iri dan pundung karena ditolak saat minta barter kulit dengan Shinn.

Lalu jari. Semua orang dengan visus normal yang cukup jeli memperhatikan jari jemari Athrun Zala saat menari diatas kendali Mobile Suit-nya pasti paham maksudnya. Cagalli mungkin bukan tipe perempuan yang feminin yang sering mengamplas mukanya dengan scrub atau apapun itu. Tapi dia tahu perbedaan jari yang terawat dan tidak. Dan jari kekasihnya itu sudah dapat dipastikan termasuk kedalam golongan yang pertama disebutkan barusan. Ia heran kenapa Athrun bisa mendapatkan jari selentik itu padahal tak sekalipun ia pernah memergoki Athrun berinteraksi dengan mbak-mbak atau kalau dalam bahasa normalnya om-om berwajah mbak-mbak di salon.

Kemudian model rambut Athrun yang sama-bahkan lebih feminin dari model-model majalah Trubus-ehm-maksudnya-Cosmo. Jika Cagalli sering dikira cowok karena perawakan dan sikapnya, beda lagi dengan Athrun. Kalau pada saat mereka pertama bertemu Athrun tidak buka mulut dan mengeluarkan suara cowoknya, Cagalli dapat dipastikan akan mengira Athrun sebagai seorang perempuan. Terlebih lagi, setelah dibuktikan dengan percobaan tujuh hari tujuh malam, Cagalli dapat membuktikan hipotesanya. Ya, hipotesa bahwa rambut Athrun selembut Kashmir yang direndam pelembut berinisial M.

Pinggang kekasihnya itu juga _slender _bak ukulele-membuat Pretty Kasmaran tiba-tiba berhasrat ingin diet. Kalau saja ia tidak iseng melempar revolver di gua tempat bersemayamnya si buta-salah-tempat pertamakali mereka bertemu waktu itu, ia pasti masih meragukan bahwa dibalik tubuh Athrun yang langsing terdapat sixpack yang macho-Men sana in corpore sano (?). _Ah, mas-mas Akpol juga sama rampingnya kok..__ Artis-artis Orb yang__ ikut wajib militer juga langsing.. _pikir Cagalli. Mungkin selepas umur empat puluh baru akan timbul massa berisi lemak pada seluruh kuadran abdomen kekasihnya itu.. Yah, siapa tahu kan?

Semua hal itu masih dapat Cagalli terima walau jujur ia merasa tersaingi dengan kegagahgemulaian Athrun. Akhirnya dengan legowo Cagalli mengakui kalau_ coordinator _ memang dicetak seperti itu…

Andai ORB punya carbon copy-nya… Sunguh dunia akan dipenuhi banyak pemandangan indah seperti Athrun…

Ehem… kembali ke topik.

Akhir-akhir ini kecurigaan Cagalli malah makin menguat.

Suatu ketika ditengah heningnya malam, saat ia sedang mencari wangsit… ia menemukan hal yang tak biasa di meja kerja Athrun. Ya, sebuah benda mencurigakan dengan gambar penampakan dua makhluk yang tak asing didalamnya. Foto Athrun dan Kira. Berdua saja.

Dan… seakan kilat saling sahut-menyahut melatari adegan tersebut dengan lagu Kecakar Khan terbaru versi keroncong berjudul 'Cowokku selingkuh dengan saudara kembar lelakiku'. Sungguh tragis.

Jadi ternyata kecurigaannya selama ini benar.

Lalu tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera menghubungi calon kakak ipar sekaligus sekutunya-Lacus Clyne dengan memanfaatkan sisa kuota telepon gratis dari kartu GSMnya.

Calon kakak iparnya hanya bisa ternganga dengan anggun di _videocall_ (itu membuat Cagalli bersyukur karena di Plant tidak ada lalat). Merasa tak puas Cagalli mencoba meyakinkannya dengan mengatakan bahwa itu bukan kabar dari angin yang berhembus dan rerumputan yang goyang ngebor, melainkan disaksikan oleh kedua matanya sendiri.

Lacus masih tak percaya dan Cagalli dengan enggan mengeluarkan semua koleksi foto maho AsuRa-AsuranKira-nya yang ia dapat dari perserikatan fujoshi ORB. Bukti sudah di depan mata dan Lacus mau tak mau harus mengakuinya.

* * *

Lalu... Selama beberapa hari setelahnya.. Kedua _superwoman_ itu terperosok dalam kegalauan yang amat sangat-meratapi nasib kekasih masing-masing. Lacus-setelah puas menumpahkan berember-ember air mata dan bertingkah lebay menandingi saingannya Meer Campbell-memutuskan sebuah resolusi.

Ditemuinya Cagalli di tempat pertapaannya, diajaknya bicara enam mata bersama Mr. Pink.

"Aku rasa.. Kita harus mencoba menormalkan kembali mereka berdua.." Gumamnya komat-kamit.

"Menormalkan bagaimana? Aku sudah mencoba berkonsultasi pada dokter-dokter spesialis perdukunan terhebat di Orb dan tidak ada satupun yang mampu menanganinya."

Keduanya terdiam amat lama, terhanyut dalam arus depresi masing-masing dan menguarkan arus energon yang amat pekat yang menyebabkan Mr. Pink terancam berubah menjadi Decepticons. Di tengah proses transformasinya itu, ia meneriakkan tiga kata ajaib dalam trancenya.

"Klinik Tong Fang."

"Klinik Tong Fang."

"Klinik Tong Fang," seru Mr. Pink histeris.

Seakan mendapat pencerahan, kedua heroine tersebut menatap Mr. Pink (yang sekarang berubah menjadi MegaPink) dengan penuh haru.

"Ide brilian Mr. Pink!"

Tanpa pikir panjang-mereka berdua beranjak pergi meninggalkan Mr. Pink yang masih kejang-kejang untuk menjalankan misi.

* * *

Athrun merasa curiga akan adanya motif terselubung dari kekasihnya sehingga menyuruhnya datang ke klinik pengobatan yang beraura mistis itu. Tapi, demi cintanya pada gadis itu- dan karena kekasihnya itu mengatakan bahwa berkonsultasi ke klinik Tong Fang adalah salah satu prosedur rutin yang wajib dijalani setiap anggota militer Orb sepertinya, maka ia menurut.

Tentu saja ia mengajak Kira sebagai _baby sitter_nya.

"Apakah anda Admiral Zala dan Komandan Kira Yamato? Nona Atha sudah menjadwalkan pertemuan kita. Bisa kita mulai segera?"

"Um.. Sebenarnya prosedur apa yang harus kami jalani?"

"Tes kehamilan.. Eh salah, kesehatan," ujar tabib klinik Tong Fang itu sambil lalu dengan afek datar.

Athrun dan Kira merinding melihat sang tabib sibuk mempersiapkan benda-benda mistisnya satu persatu, tetapi mereka tetap diam dan menurut karena takut melanggar hukum Orb yang konon bagi siapa saja yang melanggarnya akan diberi ganjaran berGangnam Style mix Harlem Shake ria selama tiga Jumat Kliwon berturut-turut.

Sang tabib memulai dengan metode paling sederhana... Yaitu memantrai air putih yang sebelumnya sudah diobok-obok keris eyang Subur-yang menurut desas-desus lebih manjur dari Ponary Sweat. Air mantra tersebut kemudian dicekokkan sang tabib pada dua bishounen kebanggaan Orb itu.

Bukannya berhasil, keduanya malah dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena flatus berkepanjangan.

Tapi Cagalli, Lacus, dan sang Tabib tidak putus asa.

Dicobanya jurus kedua. Terapi jus sandal buaya segala umat. Sayangnya, usaha tersebut juga tak berbuah apapun karena saat ini jurus tersebut sudah tidak _on demand_-tergusurkan oleh wedges kembang-kembang yang rupanya menjadi koleksi favorit Kira (yang diperebutkannya dengan Lacus).

Cagalli dan Lacus tetap gigih. Demi mendapatkan kembali kemachoan kekasihnya masing-masing...dicobanya beraneka cara silih berganti. Dari sengatan kursi listrik sampai menggunakan GUNDAM P-RFLX1 terbaru buatan ORB untuk pijat refleksi, akupuntur, dan bekam.

Namun, sungguh malang nasib keduanya. Athrun dan Kira malah jadi makin nyeleneh. Kira makin tenggelam dalam wedge-fetishnya dan Athrun jadi mahir bergoyang itik karena salah urat saat diterapi GUNDAM P-RFLX1.

Diambang keputus-asaan, Cagalli dan Lacus mengadakan rapat paripurna untuk membahas keadaan Kira dan Athrun yang makin genting.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa malah jadi begini. Mereka malah jadi makin kacau dan tidak jelas. Sudah mana sekarang semua wedgesku diambil Kira," ujar Lacus tersedu-sedu.

Cagalli menelungkupkan kedua tangan ke wajahnya. "Semua usaha kita gagal, Lac. Aku sudah tak punya ide apapun untuk menormalkan mereka lagi. Sekarang mereka malah makin tidak waras."

Lacus makin histeris membuat sahabat pirangnya panik.

"Tu-tunggu! Ma-masih ada satu cara lagi.."

* * *

Di tempat lain, tanpa sepengetahuan keempat tokoh utama kita, dua orang gadis berambut merah yang identik bagai duren dibelah cutter yang sama-sama menyandang titel sebagai mantan Miss WaDiMan-OK3 (Wanita Id(i)aman Lain)/Orang ke-3) yang terpampang nyata cetar membahana badai halilintar sejagad ghaib, Meyrin Hawk dan Flay Allister, diam-diam menyambangi Klinik Tong Seng-klinik saingan Tong Fang. Mereka berusaha mendapatkan ramuan cinta untuk diberikan pada kedua bishounen yang melegenda-Athrun Zala dan Kira Yamato. Setelah tawar menawar yang alot, akhirnya mereka berhasil mendapatkan seperangkat alat pelet dengan dibayar kredit seumur hidup.

Keduanya pulang dengan sumringah. Tak sabar menanti momen yang tepat dimana mereka bisa melaksanakan aksinya-yaitu pada saat pesta tahunan yang diadakan di kediaman representatif Orb.

* * *

Hari yang dinanti pun tiba. Lacus terpaku didepan cermin super besar di kamar Cagalli, terpukau dengan hasil kerja sahabatnya itu. Cagalli, dengan tegang memegang sisir di belakang punggungnya.

"Ba-bagaimana, Lac?"

"Aku rasa tidak apa-apa buatku. Tapi apa kamu yakin Kira akan berpaling padaku dengan ini?"

Keduanya terdiam, saling pandang dengan tidak yakin.

Cagalli lalu tertawa mencurigakan dengan 'wajah tanpa dosa'-nya. "Tentu saja dia akan suka, aku kan saudara kembarnya jadi aku pasti tahu tipe dia seperti apa!"_ Kalau sekarang saja aku dan Kira sama-sama suka Athrun, berarti selera kita sama, bukan?_-pikir Cagalli.

* * *

Di tempat lain, Kira tiba-tiba merinding mendapat firasat buruk. Athrun yang kebetulan berdiri disebelahnya memandang dengan curiga.

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba aku merinding."

_Firasat Kira menjadi nyata saat suara high pitch dari dua orang berambut merah plus bonus seorang gadis berambut pink terdengar dari kejauhan._

_"Kira kuuuuun!"_

_"Athy-pooo!"_

_Kedua pria tampan yang dimaksud dengan refleks bersembunyi dibalik pilar. Mata mereka dengan awas memelototi trio fanatik dari kejauhan yang berlarian kesana kemari ala film India._

"Kemana Cagalli dan Lacus disaat seperti ini?!" desis Kira. Sementara Athrun sudah akan pingsan karena serangan panik.

Bishounen berambut coklat berpangkat seme itu memekik lega saat ia melihat adik kembarnya berjalan turun dari tangga menuju hall dan berjalan anggun menghampiri mereka. Ia sudah akan memeluk Cagalli ketika sesosok misterius menghinggapinya dari belakang dan membuatnya hampir terjengkang.

"Ketemu! Kira-kuuun!" Ujar Flay dengan suara Banshee-nya.

Kira bergeming, pucat dan beku bak patung Roro Jonggrang, dan hanya bisa menatap Cagalli dengan jurus tatapan seribu kehororran. Cagalli tak tinggal diam dan segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meruqyah Kira dari makhluk yang menempelinya tetapi perhatiannya teralihkan pada dua gadis lain yang kini tengah menggerayangi kekasihnya yang tak sadarkan diri akibat serangan panik.

"Athy-poo kamu kenapa?" Meer Campbell bersedu dan terisak penuh gaya tak peduli dengan Meyrin yang berusaha menjambaknya dan Cagalli yang siap melindasnya dengan High-heelsnya. Ditengah keributan tersebut Flay dengan cekatan menggaet seorang butler yang kebetulan iseng melintas dan merebut dua gelas wedang jahe yang dibawanya kemudian mencampurkannya dengan ramuan cinta yang sudah ia persiapkan. Inilah dia, it's show time! Pikirnya.

Flay lalu menyodorkannya pada Kira dan memaksanya minum. Kira menolak tetapi Flay tidak menyerah sehingga terjadi pergumulan yang menyebabkan Kira terpeleset akibat tersandung Athrun dan kepalanya terbentur Guci keramat warisan turun-temurun keluarga Atha. Alhasil, Kira pingsan mengikuti jejak Athrun.

Suasana makin ricuh saat Lacus, Raja Uzumi, dan Yuuna Roma Seiran muncul di tempat kejadian perkara. Lacus dengan sigap menghampiri Kira dan akan memberikan pertolongan namun dihalang-halangi Flay yang rupanya masih dengan gigih mencoba meminumkan ramuan cinta pada Kira. Meyrin menyadari usaha Flay, mencontoh tindakannya dan mencobanya juga pada Athrun.

Cagalli menyadari gelagat aneh kedua gadis berambut merah ini dan mencegah upaya keduanya. Raja Uzumi yang prihatin dengan kondisi kedua bishounen yang tak sadarkan diri, sebagai orang yang paling sepuh-bijaksana-dan rasional diantara mereka, memanggil paramedis. Sementara Yuuna yang memang sudah agak mabuk dan stress karena tempo hari seluruh investasinya berupa ladang tumbuhan Khat di daerah selatan ORB dibakar pihak yang berwajib, hanya bisa ternganga. Karena terlalu lama ternganga, Yuuna merasa haus dan buru-buru merebut paksa segelas wedang jahe di genggaman Flay dan menegaknya.

Flay berteriak histeris.

Namun apa daya, ramuan cintanya sudah diminum Yuuna dan nampaknya mulai bereaksi.

Sang nona muda Allister dengan refleks berdiri dan berlari ketakutan sementara Yuuna yang kini sepenuhnya jatuh dalam pengaruh pelet mengejarnya dengan slow motion ala balerina yang ADHD, ia melompat melewati Athrun yang masih pingsan dan tanpa sengaja menendang gelas wedang jahe milik Meyrin. Ia sudah akan menangkapnya dengan gerakan jari gemulainya namun gelas tersebut terlanjur jatuh, dangan tepat membasahi wajah...

Uzumi Nara Atha.

Kali ini Meyrin yang berteriak histeris.

Cagalli, Lacus, dan Meer yang menyaksikan semua itu hanya bisa dia seribu bahasa saat Raja Uzumi menitahkan seluruh bala tentaranya untuk mengejar Meyrin yang kabur bersama Flay dengan mencuri salah satu gundam milik Cagalli, Strika Rok.

Kekacauan belum berakhir dan makin menjadi ketika sesosok makhluk hitam muncul dari Guci Keramat. Seluruh tamu undangan yang hadir lari terbirit-birit karena sosoknya yang menakutkan. Sosok tersebut rupanya adalah jin yang disegel di dalam guci yang sekarang terbebas karena guci tempatnya dikurung pecah (oleh sundulan kepala Kira). Si jin marah karena setelah ribuan tahun nyaman terkurung di dalam guci yang katanya dilengkapi fasilitas V.V.I.P dan mini bar sekarang terpaksa melepaskan semua kemewahan itu dengan cara yang tidak elit (ia tidak langsung muncul saat guci kungkungannya pecah karena ternyata ia ikut pingsan terantuk pecahan guci).

Maka, dengan kalap ia mengutuk orang-orang disekitarnya.

Si jin mulai dari Athrun dan Kira. Jin mengira mereka adalah pasangan homo, dikarenakan posisi pingsan keduanya yang dapat membuat fujoshi manapun mimisan. Jin pun mengutuk mereka dengan menjadikan mereka hetero.

Si jin beralih pada Cagalli dan Lacus yang saling memeluk karena ketakutan melihat jin. Jin mengangkat alis. Satu gadis pirang yang terkesan galak ditambah satu gadis pink manis, keduanya berpelukan, sama dengan.. Umm.. Les..bi?

Jin geleng-geleng kepala. Dunia memang sudah gila.. (Atau dia yang sebenarnya sudah gila).

Dan ia pun memberikan kutukan yang sama seperti yang diberikannya pada Kira dan Athrun, tapi ia memutuskan untuk menambahkan sedikit bonus kefeminimitasan pada Cagalli.

Ah, kutukan yang melelahkan, pikir jin (walau sebenarnya bagi mereka berempat kutukan darinya adalah anugerah).

Yang terakhir adalah Meer. Jin terpana.. Ia terpesona oleh sosok Meer yang berpose begitu lebay dalam ketakutannya. Tidak diragukan lagi gadis ini adalah jebolan ORB 48 yang saat ini sedang tenar dan amat diidolakan jin. Tanpa pikir panjang jin menculik Meer dan membawanya ke jagad hiburan untuk mempromosikannya sebagai girlband.

* * *

Setelah beberapa bulan mengamati perkembangan kekasih masing-masing.. Cagalli dan Lacus begitu lega dan bahagia karena berhasil meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau Athrun dan Kira kini sudah normal kembali. Kedua bishounen itu menjadi begitu macho, penyayang, perhatian dan setia. Terlebih lagi dengan Cagalli yang kini lebih feminin dan model rambut pendek Lacus yang baru-yang menurut Kira sungguh mirip Sunny SNSD.. (Padahal rencana awalnya, Cagalli ingin membuat model rambut Lacus menjadi mirip Athrun) membuat Athrun dan Kira terkapar tak berdaya.

Semua salah paham terselesaikan, terutama masalah wedges fetish Kira yang ternyata adalah bisnis sepatu on-line Miriallia yang dibantu oleh Kira karena Kira berhutang padanya. Berhubung Kira tidak punya modal maka ia sengaja menjual habis semua sepatu milik Lacus.

ORB pun berbahagia menanti calon Ratu yang baru, Meyrin Hawk. Raja Uzumi sudah merencanakan pernikahan masal bulan depan dimana ia akan menikahkan putri tercintanya Cagalli Yulla Atha dengan Athrun Zala, sekaligus menikahkan putri sahabatnya Siegel Clyne, Lacus dengan Kira, dan tentunya pernikahannya sendiri dengan Meyrin. Mungkin Yuuna Roma Seiran juga akan menjadi salah satu mempelai pria bila saja ia berhasil menemukan Flay yang bersembunyi di belantara Amazon...

Semua senang, semua bahagia.. _And they lived happily ever after..._

**_fin_**

* * *

Demikianlah usaha humor pertama saya... (yang sudah saya endapkan berbulan-bulan tanpa berani mempublishnya...). Terinspirasi dari lagunya t.A.T.u dengan judul yang sama... Kritik, komentar, saran amat dinanti :)

Salam, Ofiai.


End file.
